Not Like Last Time
by YoulookbetterwhenI'mdrunk
Summary: Based on the Diamond Dust Rebellion. Toshiro POV


Ok this story I had written before but I thought this song suited it!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the song Airplanes

* * *

Could we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now, Wish right now)  
I'm praying that this stairway  
Leads somewhere like Heaven's door  
And when you get there, don't look down (Don't look down, Don't look down)

I remember the first day of school,  
When you walked right next to me  
You taught me everything that I know  
And you always knew what to say  
Time goes on  
Now every word in every damn song  
Reminds me of your face (You were part of me, You were part of me)  
I didn't know everything I've got  
Now I know that you are gone  
Feel you right here next to me  
Though I know that you've moved on  
But the hardest thing of all is knowing  
I didn't get to say (You were everything, You were everything)

Could we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now, Wish right now, now)  
I'm praying that this stairway  
Leads somewhere like Heaven's door  
And when you get there, don't look down (Don't look down, Don't look down)

* * *

We used to sit outside at night.

We'd talk about our futures our dreams, our goals.

You wanted to be known.

You wanted fame.

You'd tell me things.

That I should become a captain.

That I would definitely go far.

That I was a flipping child prodigy.

You'd laugh.

Suddenly you'd say one day I'll beat you.

I could see you were trying so hard.

I could see the hope and determination clear in your eyes.

I had only been learning in the academy for 3 months.

People had started to notice my 'talent'

In other words I was different.

I was unusually talented.

People envied me.

They spread rumours.

I remember one time when a jealous classmate dragged me to an empty classroom.

At that time I had no weapons.

I wasn't as physically strong as I am now.

I can't say that I could've helped myself without you.

My pride slightly stings whenever I say that but it's true.

You secretly followed me and the boy into the room.

Just as the boy was about to severely damage my eyes you knocked him out.

It makes me wonder if I really was that weak.

Shame fills me when I think of that.

Then I remember after that you were always around.

Not that you weren't around before but you seemed more caring.

It annoyed me greatly when you were around at first.

But you had gained my respect in so many different ways.

* * *

_Hyourinmaru_

Was it worth it.

I had grieved over him for years.

Then he came back, changed, it made cracks in the ice appear.

WHY?

Maybe you could've stayed.

But yet again I had to hurt you.

I had to kill you.

I am glad though at the end you accepted it.

In our last fight you fought with dignity.

You fought with hope and determination in your eyes.

But a different type from before.

One to show me.

Show me you didn't blame me.

To show me you wanted to go down.

Not like a coward like before.

But like a hero.

A warrior.

A brave courageous man.

You went down like that.

* * *

But I still grieve.

I had never cried like this before

For the death before.

The time when you were desperate.

The time when I felt betrayed when you charged at me.

But now I feel cold trails pouring down my face I wasn't hysterical but most emotions are on the inside spinning around.

You had been my friend.

My something to lean on.

You died when your heart was pure again.

I won't cry for long.

You'd hate that.

* * *

Ice can crack.

Ice can melt.

But the water can be frozen again.

It can become ice again.

But you can't.

You can't

I admit...

I wish you could.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

OK I NEED YOUR HELP.

Since you've read this and please read my other sotries to get an idea of my writing ability please help.

I want to write a full lenght story but I have no ideas whatsoever. So please in your review or send me a message of an idea that I can write. But remember to review my writing on this one shot. Please read my other stories and review them!


End file.
